Talk:Just Dance 2017/@comment-24338901-20160818163415
Time for my short 'pinions: (As I usually say, they will change after the song's premiere. Scream & Shout Song: I love it! Such an awesome party song, I love this atmosphere. Inspirational. Choreo: A bit repetitive, but not bad. Coaches: Glamorous! Their golden clothes make them outstanding (what's supposed to fit the song's meaning). Background: Great. It fits the song's electro house feeling. All About Us Song: Seems like a great R&B song and something that may be one of my jams soon. We should have more songs belonging to this genre. Choreo: Its style kind of reminds me of Get Ugly (what's very good, because Get Ugly is an excellent routine), but it's not as good as Get Ugly and a bit messed up. Still better than most of choreos in this game. Coaches: Very good. I like P2's clothes (which fit the song). Background: Nice, it fits the song. I Love Rock N Roll Song: I only like some kinds of rock music, and this one doesn't belong to them. Choreo: Better than standard choreos on this game, but it's overshadowed by other things I don't like about this routine. Coach: She's very tall and I wouldn't say she's so beautiful that I'd vote for her in any contest :p. She also doesn't fit the song (but it's not such a big deal) Background: A bit shiny. Bonbon Song: I don't know the song too much to say a lot of things about it, but it's mystical. I also appreciate when Ubisoft adds a non-English song, especially a new language in the series. Choreo: Not a big fan of it so far, but it should grow on me. Coach: Her colors are good, but her look is a bit awkward to me. Background: Something different. Run The Night Song: Great! I really enjoy the chorus' pop feeling and her vocals in that part. Choreo: My favorite Gamescom choreo. It is amazingly well done, it's fast and fits the song. Coach: I love her color scheme, especially those cold colors (which make her original). Background: Just like anything else about it, it's very good. I like those lights. Dragostea Din Tei Song: I heard it a lot of times when it was popular. It's not an example of a very pleasant song, but at the same time it's not that bad. I can't deny I'm glad that there are already two not very common languages in the game, and the fifth Romance one. Choreo: The verse just seems boring, but the chorus is very jumpy and energetic - what I expect from Ubisoft. Coaches: What I don't like about them is that their clothes are so bright that it's not very comfortable to look at them, especially at the third dancer's, whose clothes look a bit like a drawing. Background: Nice! I enjoy outside backgrounds, sky in pink colors, at night etc. Dancing on an airplane - great idea! So, I'm definitely happier with these reveals than with those three songs we got earlier this month.